The Journey
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: Based off the Tumblr post, Ally and Trish set off on one of the greatest adventures anyone could ever have: finding their one true love. There are these necklaces given to you at birth with a unique shape, and your soulmate wears the other half. They get warmer the closer you are, and colder the farther. When you're ready, you go on this epic journey to search for your other half.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've been wanting to do this for a long time, but I never did. Then, I came across the picture again, and I thought, "Why not?". **

**I'm actually really really really really excited about this story. I've been told it's been done before, but I don't really care. It will be my own twist and all that. :)**

**Sorry, I went a little _italics _crazy on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the the Tumblr post I saw with this plot.**

* * *

><p>Allyson Karissa Dawson sat in her kitchen, eating her cereal, and thinking. Thinking about what? Just the biggest journey she'll ever take that will change her entire life forever. She kept telling herself that she was ready. Ready for the task. Ready for the change. Ready for anything and everything.<p>

Lester, Ally's father, walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning, sweetie!"

Ally seemed fazed.

Lester moved closer to his daughter and waved his hand in front of her face. "Ally?"

She twitched. "Huh? Oh. Morning, dad."

"Something wrong?" Asked Lester, pouring coffee in his mug.

"Actually." She nodded. "Yeah."

"What is it?"

She hesitated for a moment. Was she _really_ ready for this task? Was she _really_ ready to change her whole life forever?

"Sweetie?"

"Dad, I'm ready."

Lester was taken aback. Maybe Ally was ready, but he sure as heck wasn't. He gulped. "R-really?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I'm 18, it's the summer after my graduation. Why not?"

"Honey… I don't think you're re-"

"-Well, I do!" She shouted back, interrupting her father. She didn't mean to sound so stern, but it just came out. "Dad, my _whole_ life, I've dreamed about finding _him_. About feeling the warmth coming from my necklace." She touched the star looking pendent hanging from her neck. "About touching his hand for the first time. I've imagined being ready so many times. But, now… I _know_ that I am ready."

"Ally, I-"

"-And I _know_ he's not here. For that fact, anywhere _near_ here. It has to be a journey."

Lester sighed, resting his mug on the counter. "We'll leave this afternoon."

"I'm… I'm sorry. _We_?" Ally was humiliated at the thought of having her father there while she searched for her true love.

"Yeah." Lester replied in a "duh" tone. "I can't have my _only_ daughter out and about, all alone, leaving _state_."

Ally's eyes grew wide. She was absolutely horrified. "Dad! Do you not know how _embarrassing_ that would be?"

Lester had a blank expression.

Ally sighed. "Were your parents there when you met mom?"

"Actually, yes. Yes, they were."

"And how did that marriage turn out?"

"In divor- On second thought… maybe I shouldn't go with you. But I still want someone else there."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll get Trish to come with me."

Trish - or Patricia - Maria Del a Rosa was Ally's best friend. They've been together since birth. They've talked about food, clothes, hair, but mostly about that special one. That one person that they'll meet that one day. The person who has the missing piece to their necklace. They both have dreamed about that moment for so long, they made a promise to each other.

* * *

><p><span>8 Years Ago<span>

"Trish?"

"Yeah, Ally?"

"Promise me that when either one of us is ready, we'll go find them together."

"I promise."

"No. This can't be just any ordinary promise. This is the time for the _Super Duper Trally Promise._"

"Ugh, Ally. Not the Super Duper Trally Promise."

"Oh, yeah. The Super Duper Trally Promise."

"Fine."

Trish and Ally took off their shoes and stuck their feet to each other, stood up, grabbed each other's hands, spun around, spit in their hands, and then shook. "I promise." They said in unison.

* * *

><p>Ally ran up to the Del a Rosa's door and knocked three times, indicating that it's her.<p>

Trish opened it seconds later. "Hey, Als. What's up?"

Ally rushed through the door and into her best friend's bedroom. "Pack your bags."

Trish giggled slightly, following Ally's footsteps. "What?"

Ally turned around to face her and grabbed her shoulders. "I'm ready."

"You're ready?"

"I'm ready."

"When're we leaving?"

"30 minutes?"

"Perfect."

"Sweet. Meet me at my house."

"Got it."

Ally strutted out the door and into her car. She couldn't help but smile all the way home. She and her best friend were about to set out to find her soulmate. Something that she had dreamed of her whole life. It was finally happening. _This_ was the journey.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Should I continue it? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone. Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I think and hope that this will be my most popular story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

><p>The next 30 minutes of Ally's life was chaos. She needed to pack for a trip that will go on indefinitely. She finally came to a decision to basically pack her whole wardrobe. But, once she made that decision, she had a hard time getting everything to fit in her suitcase. "Ugh!" She let out, out of frustration.<p>

Lester knocked on his daughter's door. "Sweetie? You need any help?"

She opened the door and put her hand on her hip. "That would be wonderful."

Lester smiled as he stepped inside. "Ok, what can I help you with?"

"Uh, can you sit on top of my suitcase?"

Lester looked puzzled at first, but then understood. He had had an experience like that once before, when he was searching for his other half, Penny. "Of course." He walked over to Ally's bed and sat on the suitcase.

Ally tried with all her might to close it up, but in vain, the zipper would not budge. "Try bouncing." She suggested.

"Alright." Lester said with a smile as he started to bounce. "Is it helping?"

"Ugh, no." The weak, 18 year old girl gave up trying. She put her hand to her head. "Where's Trish when you need her?"

"Right here." Her best friend announced, standing in her doorway. "I texted you like 3 times that I was ready, but you never answered." Trish paused for a moment, staring at Lester, who was still sitting on top of Ally's suitcase. "And now I know why."

Ally laughed. "Can you help?"

"Absolutely." She marched over to the bed, started to pull the zipper, then stopped. "Uh, Mr. Dawson?"

"Yeah?" He answered, being completely oblivious.

"Can you get up?"

"Oh, right." Lester jumped off and then headed for the door. "I'll just… start putting stuff in the car."

Trish clapped her hands together and pulled the top of the suitcase closed in one giant, semi-gracefully move.

Ally's mouth hung agape. "I still don't know how you do that."

Trish giggled as she pulled her friend's luggage off her bed. "I still don't know how you go around with _this_ old thing." She was referring to the thing that she was pulling off.

Ally and her suitcase have a special bond. She got it when she was 8 years old on her way to Africa to visit her mother. It was her first "real suitcase", meaning that it was a big one like Lester's. She relied on that thing like she relied on Trish. No matter where she went, whether it was out of state, or just to sleep over at her grandmother's house, she carried everything in it. But, now it was falling apart.

Trish glanced at it, then back at Ally. "Seriously, you _need_ to get rid of it."

"You know I can't do that!" Ally grabbed it out of her hand and started to walk down the stairs.

"Why not? Ally, it's ten years old and looks like a moldy string mop."

Ally gasped. "How dare you?!"

"Honey, if I may…" Lester butted in. "Trish is right."

Trish smiled. "I'm right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Boy. How's it feel to say those words?"

"Like I threw up in my mouth a little."

Trish and Ally laughed.

"Fine. I'll get a new suitcase on the trip."

"Promise?" Lester's eyebrows rose.

She nodded.

"Don't worry, Mr. Dawson. I will _make sure_ she gets one." Trish reassured him.

"Very good." Lester sighed as he caught a glimpse of the time. "I guess it's time for you guys to leave, huh?"

Ally looked over at the clock as well. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Lester and Ally shared a moment just staring into each other's eyes then going in for a hug. "I love you, honey." Lester let out, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I love you, too, dad."

He released his grip on his daughter and then hugged Trish.

"Goodbye, Mr. Dawson."

"Bye, Trish."

The girls packed the last of their things and got in the car. "Are we really doing this?" Ally questioned before starting the car up.

Trish nodded with a smile. "Yeah. We're really doing this."

Lester stood in the doorway, watching his daughter pull out of the driveway, and thinking. He remembered how excited he was when he went on his journey. How nervous he was. Lester knew this day would come, that Ally would one day leave to find her love. But, he never expected to feel this way. He had to face reality: Allyson was ready.

But wait… Was _he_ ready? Was Ally's soulmate ready?

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Yelled Austin Monica Moon, stuffing his face with pancakes.<p>

"What is it, Austin?" Asked his mother, Mimi.

"Can you get me more syrup?" He asked with his winning smile.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "You know I can't resist that adorable little smile."

"I know."

"Honey?" She asked, placing the syrup in front of her son. "Have you given it any more thought?" Unlike Lester and Ally's situation, Mimi _was_ ready for Austin's journey.

He put his fork down and sighed. "I dunno. Kinda? I've just been so focused on my music lately." Austin can play anything. Piano, drums, guitar, harp, he can even play a trumpet through another trumpet.

"Austin, you're 18. Don't you think it's time?"

"How old were you?"

"I was actually 10. But, it was easier for me because your father lived here."

"I need to talk to Dez."

"Why do you need to talk to Dez about your love life?" Mimi was confused.

"Because he's my best friend! And, we kinda made a promise to each other that we'll be together when either one of us was ready."

"So… Does that mean you _are_ ready?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah," then smiled. "I think I am."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 2. :)<strong>

**Do you think we could get to 30 reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, all the**

* * *

><p><strong>are meanwhiles. It's all happening at the same time. <strong>

**YOU GUYS! I AM GOING TO DIE ON AUGUST 10TH! PROMS & PROMISES WILL BE ON AND I CAN'T FANGIRL TO LINDSEY CUZ SHE'LL BE AT CAMP AND THE AUSLLY FEELS AND HOLY CRAP I'M SHAKING! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Ariana Grande's Problem**

* * *

><p>"Head in the clouds got no weight on my shoulders! I should be wiser and realize that I've got one less problem without ya! I got one less problem without ya! I got one less problem without ya! I got one less, one less problem!" Ally and Trish sang as they crossed into Nevada.<p>

Even though they only left Ally's house 3 hours ago, they had already been having the time of their lives.

"It's Iggy Iggs!" Trish began. "Uh! What you got? Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you. In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you. You saying that you know, but I really really doubt you. Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you. Iggy Iggy. Too biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence and the best thing now is probably for you to exit. I let you go, let you back. I finally learned my lesson! No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playin'. I'm listening to you knowin'. I can't believe what you're sayin'. There's a million you's baby boo, so don't be dumb. I got 99 problems, but you won't be one. Like what!"

Ally's mouth hung wide open. "Did you _just_ do that?!"

Trish nodded with a slight smile, then turned down the volume. "Hey, we should stop for-" Trish paused, feeling a strange warmth coming from her rain drop shaped necklace.

"Trish? You okay?" Ally glanced at her best friend, then back to the road. "Trish?"

Trish's head twitched. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Ally asked again.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I… I…"

"Spit it out, Trish."

"I think I felt my necklace get warmer."

* * *

><p>"Because I'm hap-"<p>

"Next!" Dez yelled as he pressed the seek button.

Austin hit his shoulder. "Ah, c'mon, man. I love that song!"

Dez rolled his eyes. "You must be the only one."

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Turn it up! I love this song!" Austin squealed when he heard "Problem" playing.

The two boys sang along as they crossed over the New Hampshire state line. But once the rap was over, Dez felt this interesting sensation coming from his sun shaped necklace. Does this warmth mean that _he's_ close to _his_ true love? What about Austin? Did he feel something too?

"Hey, man, you okay?" Austin asked his best buddy.

"What?"

"Are you alright? You zoned out for a sec."

"Yeah. I just… Did you feel anything from your necklace?" Dez asked.

Austin glanced down at his gold, moon pendant, to Dez, then to the road. "No… Why?"

Dez had a horrified look on his face. Was he ready?

Austin gently hit his shoulder again. "Dude, why?"

"Because I did."

"Wait." Austin pulled into the nearest gas station and stopped the car. "So, what does that mean?"

"I-I don't know!"

"But… _I'm_ the one who was ready for this trip! Shouldn't _I_ have felt anything?"

Dez was shocked. "I don't know, buddy."

* * *

><p>"Wait, but..." Ally was trying to put this all together. "you were only coming just so I could have a supporter. W-w-why didn't I feel anything?"<p>

Trish shook her head. "I have no idea. I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Well, great." Ally sighed. "Me and my best friend go on a road trip to find _my_ true love only to have my _best friend_ realize that she's about to find _hers_!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "No need to feel happy for me or anything."

"Oh, oh, Trish. Th-that's not what I meant. I-"

"-Save it, Ally." Trish crossed her arms and faced the window, causing the two to be in an awkward, tension-filled silence.

After about 15 minutes of it, Ally couldn't take the silence anymore! "Trish... I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-"

Trish turned around and smiled, interrupting her BFF. "-It's okay, Als. I know you didn't. I'm just kinda in shock that _I _felt something."

Ally nodded. "Yeah. Me too. What do you think he's like?"

Trish dreamily looked out the window. "I dunno. I imagine an average height guy with brown hair and dark green eyes. Sporty, mainly with a skateboard. Sarcastic, yet sweet. And just an overall wonderful guy."

* * *

><p>Austin waved it off. "Ah, whatever. If it happens, it happens."<p>

"Yeah. Besides, I'm sure you'll feel something _sometime _today."

"Exactly." Austin paused. "What do you think she's like?"

"Uh... Tall, blonde, pretty, smart. Like me." Dez smiled.

Austin scoffed. "The only thing you got right was tall."

"What do you mean?"

"Dez, your hair is red, you're not pretty, and you're not sm-"

Dez glared at him.

"I mean... You are smart! Just... not _that _smart...?"

"Oh. Okay!"

Dez isn't really _isn't _that smart.

* * *

><p>Ally smiled at her friend's description. "Sounds like a great guy."<p>

"Yeah." Trish sighed happily. "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Y'know, what do you think _your _guy's like?"

"Well... I think he's tall, brown hair with blue eyes. He's very intelligent and is incredibly honest. He will tell you anything. He might be a little country and loves to sing. He can sing all day long and never get tired of it. He's super, super sweet and very considerate. He _always _puts your needs before his. He also loves to play the piano. He'll play with you hours upon hours a day and you'll just grow to love him more."

"Wow. You've really thought about this, haven't you?" Trish giggled.

Ally became a tiny bit flustered. "Well, yeah! I mean, I've been dreaming about him my whole life and-"

"-Ally. I was kidding."

"Oh."

The car went into a small silence before the two girls started to laugh.

* * *

><p>Dez tapped his shoulder. "What about your dream girl, man?"<p>

"She's blonde, loves to surf, and is gorgeous."

"Dude." Dez stared at Austin. "She... sounds... _A-MAZING_!"

Austin giggled. "I know, right? Anyway, wanna grab some lunch?"

"Uh, absolutely!"

"Cool."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I'm starving." Trish groaned.<p>

"Me too."

"What to eat? What to eat?"

"Hey, I saw this cool looking diner just a couple blocks behind." Ally suggested.

"Sounds great!"

Ally turned around and pulled into the parking lot. She and Trish unbuckled their seat belts and were about to get out, when Ally froze.

"Als?" Trish swiped her hand in front of her face. "Ally?"

"Trish... My necklace got hot."

"Do you think that means...?"

Ally nodded. "_He_ must be in _there_."

* * *

><p>"Dude, Austin?" Dez hit Austin's shoulder to try and get his attention.<p>

"Dez." Austin said through deep breaths. "I felt it."

"Wait... So...?"

Austin nodded. "S_he _must be in _there_."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Have Austin and Ally found their true loves?<strong>

**I'm sorry that these are short. I've realized that I'm not very good at making longer chapters. Anyway, can we get to 50 reviews? :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the huge delay. I was on vacation and forgot to take my laptop. :/ Anyway, I'm like UBER excited that you all are loving this story!**

**OMG I'M LIKE SUPER UPSET I THOUGHT THAT THE KISS WAS IN PROMS & PROMISES BUT IT'LL BE IN THE NEXT ONE! UGH!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Austin & Ally or Burger King**

* * *

><p>Ally smiled as wide as she could as she and her best friend walked in the diner. She felt so alive, being able to finally feel what love is.<p>

"Hi, ladies! Take a seat wherever you want!" Said an older waitress.

As Trish and Ally sat down, Ally looked all around the restaurant, trying to figure out who _he_ was. No luck.

"Hey," Trish tapped on Ally's shoulder. "let's just order first."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Fine."

The waitress came up, wiped her hands on her apron, and then pulled out her notepad. "Good afternoon, girls. What can I get you to drink?"

"We'll both have water." Trish answered. Ally was too occupied with finding _him_.

"Alrighty, you ready to order or do you need another minute?"

"Uh, _I'm_ ready. Are you ready, Al-"

Ally felt the warmth again, so she got up and tried to follow it.

"-ly…" Trish finished, rolling her eyes. "We'll need another minute."

The waitress nodded as she walked off.

Allyson walked all over the diner, zigzagily. She was just about to walk into the bathroom, when she bumped into somebody. "Oh, I'm sorry… Sorry."

"No, _I-I'm_ sorry."

Her eyes met his. Ally smiled, almost getting burned, her necklace was so hot. "Hi."

He smiled back. "Hi."

* * *

><p>"C'mon, man! Let's just go through the drive-thru!" Austin argued with his red-headed friend.<p>

"Austin, you _know_ how much I hate drive-thrus! Why are you scared to go in there? _She's_ in there, remember?"

"I just…" Austin sighed. "Now that I know she's in there, I don't think I'm ready anymore."

"Austin, that's _crazy_. All our lives, we've talked about this day. How we'd approach her when one of us met her. How we'd sweep her off her feet and carry her to safety." Dez giggled, remembering the talks that he and his blonde best friend had when they were little.

Austin joined in.

"What happened to the Austin Moon that was so ready to meet her?"

Austin paused, then smiled. "He's right here!" He unbuckled and got out of the car.

Dez smiled too. "That's my buddy." He said, following Austin inside the Burger King.

"Hi, welcome to Burger King!" Greeted the cashier.

"Hey." Austin said as he walked up to the counter. "Can I get a Whop-" He looked down into the cashier's eyes and felt the heat coming from his moon shaped necklace. He smirked. "Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

><p>Ally stared deep into his eyes. Not <em>exactly<em> what she had in mind. He wasn't that tall. Average height. His eyes were brown, but kind, beautiful, and mysterious. His hair flopped just the right way and he smelled like a fresh summer breeze. As far as his characteristics go, she couldn't really tell. She had to get to know him. "I'm Ally."

"Dallas." The boy introduced.

"Heh, Dallas, huh? What, were you born in Texas?" Ally started to laugh, quite awkwardly.

Trish caught a glimpse of the trying-too-hard Ally and the awkwardly-standing-hand-in-his-pockets boy. Her eyes widened as she sliced her neck with her hand and shook her head.

Ally noticed her friend and cleared her throat. "I-I mean, uh…"

Dallas giggled. "I know. It's okay. And actually, yeah, I was born in Dallas, Texas. But, we moved to Nevada just a couple weeks after I was born."

"Oh. Cool." Ally grinned as she nodded. Then it became silent. Was she doing this right? Was he getting the hint? Was she completely blowing it? She started to grab a piece of her hair and shove it into her mouth when Trish walked over.

"Ally, are you ready to order?"

"I… Uh…"

Trish looked over at Dallas. "Oh, am I interrupting something? Sorry, I-"

"-Nah, it's okay. I was just about to leave." Dallas turned around and headed for the door.

Trish eyeballed Ally and gestured to him. Ally shook her head. But Trish would not give up. Ally rolled her eyes and sighed. "Dallas, wait!"

He turned back to them. "Yeah?"

"Would… you like to have lunch w-with us?"

He nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Austin continued to stare into the strawberry blonde girl's blue eyes. Not <em>exactly<em> what he had in mind. But hey, she was blonde and gorgeous. Two outta three ain't bad. He blushed slightly. "I-I'm Austin."

"Cassidy."

_Whoa_. The 18 year old boy thought. _Even her name is pretty._ He stood there, gazing into Cassidy's eyes once again.

Cassidy started to get a tad uncomfortable. "You gonna order or…?"

"Oh! Right." He snickered, awkwardly. "Uh, I'd like a Whopper meal and Dez?" Austin looked behind him. "What do you want?"

"I'll have the same."

"Alright." Cassidy smiled as she punched in their order. "Your total is -"

"-Wanna eat lunch with us?" Austin blurted out. He couldn't help it. He knew it was her.

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry. I just… I saw you and I-"

"-I'd love to." She interrupted, grinning. "Just, let me go tell my manager."

"Okay, cool." Austin started to smile like an idiot. He walked over to Dez and they did their signature _What Up_ hand shake. Then it hit him. "Wait, what was our total?"

Cassidy waved him off. "Don't worry bout it. On the house."

The boys started for a table. "Whoa." Dez exclaimed. "She agreed to eat lunch with us _and_ payed for our food?! She's a keeper, buddy."

* * *

><p>"So, Dallas…?" Trish said. Ally was too nervous to say anything. Trish understood. Not completely, because she had yet to meet her other half, but she understood enough. Besides, she can tell if the guy's a total jerk or not better than anybody. "Tell us about yourself."<p>

"Well, I worked in the mall at a kiosk for cell phone accessories. But then my mom got me a job at the libary."

Ally cringed. She hates when people say "libary" instead of "library". Almost as much as she hates when people talk with food in their mouth and the sound styrofoam makes when it's rubbed together.

Trish pushed her eyebrows together, skeptical. "Anything else?"

"Oh! I also can't really dance."

"Well, that's one thing you two have in common."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked, defensively. "I'm a _great_ dancer."

"Als... this…" Trish started to wave her arms up and down in a noddley fashion. "is not great dancing."

Dallas giggled, however, Ally was horrified. Trish just embarrassed her in front of her other half. Rude. "You just don't understand amazing dancing. That's all."

Trish rolled her eyes, playfully. "Whatever."

The waitress came up with their food. "Here ya go, my darlings. Anything else ya need?"

"Nope, I think we're good." Ally told her.

"Wonderful." She turned around just in time to hear a shatter.

"Uh, I need a new glass." Dallas said, timidly. Turns out, Dallas is quite the clumsy guy.

"I'll be right back." Said the waitress.

* * *

><p>"So, what are your favorite hobbies?" Austin asked his other half, Cassidy.<p>

"Well, I love to sing!"

"No way! Me too!"

"Cool. I'm actually in a band."

"I'm… I'm not." He giggled. _Wow_. He thought. _She's amazing. she sings and loves music. My kinda girl._

* * *

><p><em><em>"Here you go." The waitress sighed after bringing out Dallas's fourth glass of water._  
><em>

"Thank you." Dallas smiled. "So, where were we?"

"Uh. I need to go to the restroom. Trish, come with me."

"Okay."

The girls got to the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it. "I don't like him."

"Oh, thank goodness." Trish sighed with relief.

"What am I supposed to do?! He's my _true love!_"

"_Is_ he?"

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"Don't you think you would automatically be attracted to him if he was your true love?"

"I never thought about it like that. I'm just gonna ask him if he felt anything." Ally started to walk out.

"Are you sure you want that kind of embarrassment? I say we just sneak out the back and forget any of this ever happened."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Trish, it's not embarrassing. Plus, we still have to pay for the meal."

"Whatever."

When they arrived at the table, they noticed another glass on the floor. "Wow." Ally mouthed.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, Dallas."

"Everything okay?"

"When you saw me…" Ally started, completely ignoring his question. "did you feel anything from your necklace?"

"What neckla-?" Dallas looked down and saw his triangle pendant. "-Oh, this old thing? Nah, I haven't felt anything since I was a kid."

"Oh."

"I had a really good time, but I need to head out." Dallas said, getting up. "See ya."

"Bye."

Once Dallas was out of sight, Trish noticed something. "That little jerk!"

"What?"

"He didn't pay!"

"It's okay, Trish. My dad gave me…" Ally pulled something out of her pocket. "a coupon for the Surf & Slurp?! And it's expired."

"Good ol' Mr. Dawson." Trish said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>This lunch was growing to be uncomfortable. Dez ate his Whopper silently as Austin held his head in his hands and stared deeply into Cassidy's eyes. Cassidy was the most uncomfortable of all. All she wanted to do was eat her lunch and talk. Talk. Not be stared at by a potential stalker. She cleared her throat. "So."<p>

"Soo…" Dez mimicked.

Austin just grinned.

"Austin." Dez said. "Austin. AUSTIN!"

He blinked. "Hm? Oh! Hi."

Cassidy snickered. "You've already said that 10 times."

"Have I?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh… sorry. I'm just… I'm just kinda nervous."

"Why?"

"Because, you're my other half." It came easy for Austin to say that because he knew.

Cassidy was taken aback. "I'm sorry… What?"

"Y'know. You're my true love. Our necklaces."

Her face was till full of confusion, but then snapped. "Oh. Oh! You mean you actually believe in that?!"

"Yeah, I… I felt my necklace get warm when I saw you and-"

"-Oh, Austin, I'm flattered, but that's just a myth." Cassidy's manager yelled that her break was over. "Gotta go. Nice to meet you guys."

Austin was flabbergasted. Did that really just happen?

"Austin? Buddy, you okay?" Dez tapped his shoulder.

"Shoot." He sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Were you expecting Austin and Ally to meet? :)<strong>

**Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews! 70?**

**Love you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! Today is my 1 year anniversary on FanFiction! I'm gonna be honest, I still don't know if I'm going to fully return yet. Though I miss you guys and writing like crazy, I'm a lot less stressed. I mean, I'm still stressed, but I don't feel the need to write. Idk... It's difficult to explain. I haven't told my parents. I was going to, but that day, my mom had her appendix rupture! I've just been stalling since then. Do I really need to tell them? Do I really need to continue this? I keep thinking to myself. But anyway, I just thought that I should update something since it's an important occasion. :) Please, enjoy!**

**Oh, and to everyone who suggested that Austin and Ally should meet this chapter... NO! First of all, it's _way _too early in the story. You don't even know if they'll meet or not... ;) Second, they're on opposite sides of the country. Ally and Trish are in Nevada, Austin and Dez are in New Hampshire. They can't meet up that quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Burger King**

* * *

><p>Austin got in the driver's side and slammed the door, keeping a very adorable pouty face on while starting the car. Dez followed his movements. They both kept silent as Austin pulled out of the Burger King parking lot, until Dez cracked. "Buddy? Are you <em>sure <em>you're okay?"

After a couple seconds of silence, Austin shook his head. "No... I'm not. I mean, I thought she was one. Why would my necklace do that if she wasn't it?"

"I dunno, man. I guess it's not an exact science. Maybe... Maybe your girl was thinking about you, and... your necklaces sent heat waves to each other."

Austin was just a tad shocked at his friend's response. Who knew Dez was so... insightful? "I mean... I guess that's possible. I just don't really understand it. Like, I actually felt something... in my gut about Cassidy."

"I'm sure it's just because you felt your necklace, so you just assumed it was her. Like... Your gut was telling you that because your necklace heated up." Dez suggested.

"That makes sense." Austin said, sighing.

"I _am _sorry, man."

"Thanks, buddy." He grinned.

* * *

><p>As Trish and Ally got back on the road, they stayed quiet, until Ally cracked. "Well, I'm actually happy that he wasn't the one." She giggled.<p>

"Same." Trish joined in. "I mean, could you really see _Dallas _as _your soulmate_?!"

Ally shook her head and started to laugh. "No."

"I just don't understand why your necklace heated up when Dallas wasn't it." Trish said.

Ally's eyebrows knitted together. "Yeah, me too." She paused. "Maybe... _He _was thinking about me."

"Possibly. But, I don't think that's the case."

"Why?"

"He couldn't have been thinking _specifically _about you cuz he has no idea who you are."

"Yeah, that's true." Ally said in a depressed voice.

* * *

><p>As afternoon turned into evening, and as the boys drove on and on, Dez's large lemonade started to catch up to him. Austin looked over at his best friend and giggled. "Dude, if you need to go, just tell me."<p>

"No way, man! We're on on a mission!" Dez stated, firmly, shaking his leg.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Seriously, buddy, I don't mind. In fact, I've been wanting a slushy for the last hour."

Once Austin pulled into the nearest gas station, Dez bolted for the door.

* * *

><p>"Man, Trish, it's getting dark." Ally sighed as she turned a corner.<p>

"Your point is...?"

"We need to find someplace to stay tonight."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Ally, relax! We'll find a hotel in plenty of time."

Just as Trish ended her sentence, the car started to make a cranking sound. "Uh-oh..." Ally said.

"Uh-oh what?"

Ally pulled over as the car came to a complete stop and turned off.

* * *

><p>While Dez relieved himself, Austin got a grape slushy. As he was walking up to pay, something caught his attention. Was it his necklace? Partly. The other part was the new issue on GameInformer. His eyes grew as big as his head. "Sweet!" He exclaimed as reached for it. He started to open it, but dropped it in the process. Holding a grape slushy in one hand, and trying to open a magazine in the other didn't work out as well as Austin thought it would.<p>

He bent down to get it, only to watch someone else grab it. Austin stood up and the person handed the magazine to him. "Here."

* * *

><p>"Crap." Ally sighed, unbuckling.<p>

"What happened?" Asked Trish, mimicking Ally's movements.

"No idea." Ally opened up the hood. Immediately, she was surrounded by smoke. She coughed a couple times and tried to wave away the smoke. "Well great. "Thank you, dad! Thank you for not checking the engine before we left!"

Trish began to laugh.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, Trish! Cuz it sure ias heck sn't funny to me."

"Oh, c'mon, Ally. Lighten up. It's just that your dad is hilariously cheap!"

"Yeah... He kinda is." Ally started to smile, but then snapped out of it. "But now we're in the middle of no where, nobody's around here for miles, and it's getting dark!"

"What about our phones?" Trish grabbed her phone out of the car and unlocked it, only to find that she had no service. "Crap."

Ally crossed her arms as she slid down the side of the broken down car.

Trish did the same, putting her arm around her best friend. "I'm sure someone'll come soon."

The two girls sat there for about five minutes when they both saw something. Lights. Headlights! The car pulled up beside them. "Hey, you girls need some help?"

* * *

><p>Austin smiled. "Thanks!" He took it out of the person's hand, then looked up into their eyes, feeling a little heat coming from his necklace. He found himself staring at this beautiful, light brown headed girl. He blushed slightly. "Hey."<p>

The girl grinned. "Hi. I'm Brooke and you're cute!"

Austin smiled, brushing his blonde hair back. "Well, thanks. You're pretty cute yourself."

"Are you... seeing anyone?"

"Actually, my friend and I are-"

"-Great!" Brooke interrupted, grabbing Austin's arm. "Then you can come with me!" She said, getting into his face. She started laughing, ominously, as she pulled Austin towards the exit.

Austin tried to think of an excuse while getting himself out of her grip. "W-w-w-w-wait! I still need to pay for this stuff!"

"Trust me, it's on the house." Brooke continued to pull him.

"But... But..." Just then, Austin saw Dez walk out of the bathroom. "I need to tell Dez about this."

"Who's Dez?"

"My best friend!" Austin yelled, but meant to say, finally pulling his arm out of her hand.

* * *

><p>"Do we ever!" Ally said, smiling and getting up.<p>

The car pulled over and two guys got out. As they looked at them, both girls started to feel slight warmth on their chests. They took a deep breath and looked at each other.

"Did you?" Ally asked.

Trish nodded. "Mhm."

They couldn't move. All they could do was stand there and watch those boys walk up to them. "Hi." Trish and Ally said at the same time.

"Hi." The boys greeted back.

"I-I'm Ally, and this is Trish."

"I'm Ethan," The boy with tan skin, blue eyes, brown hair, and a winning smile said. "and this is my best friend, Trent." Ethan pointed to the adorable brown skinned boy. "So!" Ethan slapped his hands together. "What seems to be the problem?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! <strong>

**Is Brooke Austin's true love? **

**What about those two boys? Do you think either of them are involved in this? **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and support. I love you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Man you guys, I am getting my writing mojo back and I am EXCITED! WOO! I mean, I think I wrote this chapter in an hour and 10 minutes. 0_0**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognize**

* * *

><p>"Quick, Austin! Step on it! SHE'S COOOOOOMIIIIINNNNGGGGG!" Dez yelled in horror as Austin slammed on the gas and drove as far away from there as possible. That Brooke girl was <em>scary<em>.

"Is she gone?" Austin asked, just as terrified as Dez was.

"I think so. W-w-w-wait! Holy crap! She's behind us! Go, go, go!"

"I can't, man, I'm at a red light!"

"Turn right! Turn right!"

Austin started to do so.

"Wha- Don't use the blinker! Just go!"

As fast as he could, Austin turned the corner and began to speed up.

"SHE'S STILL BEHIND US!"

"I don't know what to do, man!" Austin was about to pee his pants, he was so nervous.

"Go left!"

The two boys and Brooke continued this for about 10 more minutes, until Brooke's car finally broke down.

"Okay..." Dez sighed with releif. "I think she's gone."

"Thank goodness. Can you believe her? She's like a stalker."

"Or a psychopath."

"Could go both ways."

The friends started to laugh until they heard a siren and saw red and blue lights flashing behind them.

* * *

><p>"We don't know." Ally explained to Ethan and Trent. "We were driving and all of a sudden, it just stopped."<p>

"Hm. Well, don't worry, girls. I'm pretty handy with cars." Ethan walked over to the front of the car and checked the engine, oil, etc. "Nothin really seems to be wrong with it. Uh... Did you check the gas gage recently?"

"_Whaaaaaaat_? Of course I checked the gas gage."

Trish knew her best friend. And it seemed like her best friend was lying to try to impress a guy. She crossed her arms with a questioned look. "Ally..."

"Okay, fine. I didn't check the gas gage." Ally confessed, rather bluntly.

Ethan and Trent looked at each other and started to laugh. Out of awkwardness, so did Ally and Trish.

"What's so funny, guys?" Asked Trish.

"Yeah, what?" Ally continued the question.

"Well, lucky for you," Trent walked over to the back of his friend's truck. "Ethan always keeps a gas can in the truck." He pulled it out and began to fill up Ally's car.

Both Ally and Trish were just a tad disappointed. They were kinda hoping that something was severly wrong with the car, they'd have to call a tow truck, and the boys would have to stay with them until the tow truck got there. But, maybe it's a good thing. You never know.

Ally smiled. "Thanks. We really appreciate it."

As Trent finished filling up the tank, Ethan blushed slightly and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Ah, it's no probem. No problem at all." He pulled Trent over and whispered something in his ear.

The girls didn't know what to think of this. Were they making fun of them? Were they planning on just leaving them there? Were they even talking about them?

The guys broke away from each other and walked up to Ally and Trish. "So, what are you girls doing out here anyway?" Ethan asked.

Ally looked at Trish with a questioned face, and she knew exactly what Ally was asking. _Should we tell them?_

"Uh, Ally and I are just having a road trip. We've been dreaming and planning this since we were born. It's a pretty big deal."

"Cool. Cool."

"Yeah..."

The four stood in silence for a bit. Then Ally spoke up. "Uh, what about you guys?"

"We were just on our way home. Trent's parents are out of state for a month so he's been chillin with us."

"Hey, listen." Trent spoke up. "You girls wanna go get something to eat? There's this fantastic Italian restaurant just a couple miles back."

"Ah, yeah. That place to die for!" Ethan agreed.

The girls looked at each other with happy faces.

"Well?"

* * *

><p>Austin slammed his head against the chair. "Crap. There's no way I'm <em>not<em> gonna get a ticket."

"Yeah. Boy... you are in _trouble_."

Austin sighed as he rolled down his window. "Good evening, officer. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that you've been going 55 in a 35... License and registration, please."

Austin nodded and looked at Dez. Dez opened the glove compartment and grabbed the registration as Austin got out his wallet and handed it to the police officer.

"Well, Mr... Moon, care to explain your actions?"

"Of course. Y'see, my friend, here, had to go to the bathroom and I wanted to buy a slushie, so we went to the nearest gas station and while my friend, Dez, was in the bathroom, I was looking at this cool magazine when I dropped it and-"

"-Son. Get to the point."

"Yes sir." Austin said, nervously. "Well, there was this girl. Long story short, she was crazy."

"_CRAZY_!" Dez emphasized the adjective.

The officer rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, she was trying to kidnap me but I got away and Dez and I hopped in the car and drove away but she started to follow us so I slammed on the gas to get away from her and we finally lost her just like a mile ago." Austin let out in one big word.

"And that is why my pal was speeding."

"Mhm..." The officer looked at both boys rather hard. "Well, let me just go look over a few things and I'll be back."

"Alright, sir." Austin exhaled loudly. "Do you think I'm gonna get a ticket?" He asked Dez.

"Oh yeah. No doubt about it."

"Ah man. My parents are gonna kill me."

"Dude, it's not like you're gonna be home soon. We haven't even scraped the seface of the country yet."

"You're right." Austin began to smile. "It's not like they're gonna find out anytime soon."

"Yeah."

The boys sat and waited for a good 10 more minutes. "Alright." The officer said, walking up to the window. "I'm going to give you a sitation for your speeding. Just sign here, please." He handed Austin a clipboard.

Austin signed it and gave it back to him.

"Thank you. You boys drive safely and have a good day."

"You too." Austin replyed as he drove off.

"Sweet!" Dez exclaimed. "You got a sitation!"

"Why is that sweet?"

"Because you didn't get a ticket."

"Dez... a sitation is a ticket."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh... Never mind, man."

* * *

><p>"We'd love to!" Ally and Trish said at the same time.<p>

"Great! Why don't you guys follow us there?"

"Alright."

The four each got into their designated car and drove a couple miles back to eat at the Italian Restaurant. Seriously. That's what it's called.

"Wow." Ally was in awe of the place. "This is beautiful."

"And delicisous." Ethan said, coming up behind her and putting his arm around her shoulders.

Ally blushed. Trish was excited for her best friend. _Hoepfully she's feeling heat from her neckalce, too._ She thought.

"Four please." Trent said.

The hostess grabbed four menus. 'Right this way."

When they got to the table, Ethan pulled out Ally's seat for her to sit in. Trent did the same for Trish.

"Thank you." The girls said in unison.

"Do you guys alwasy do that?" Ethan asked as they sat down.

"Do what?" Ally and Trish, again, said at the same time. Then they laughed, feeling a tad embarrassed. Trent and Ethan joined in.

As the night grew on, Trish and Ally were really starting to like the boys, but there was one problem: Neither of them felt their necklaces get warm. Not even a little spark. None. Nothing. It disappointed both of them. They finally came to realize that if they hadn't felt anything yet, they probably never will, and said they had to leave.

* * *

><p>Dez yawned and stratched out his arms.<p>

"Dez, don't do that! When you yawn, I yaaaaaaaaawn."

"I can't help it, man! I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too." They both sighed, trying to figure out what to do. "Hey, look! There's a Holiday Inn."

"Perfect!"

Austin pulled into the hotel and checked in for one night. After they got their teeth brushed and pajamas on, they got in bed.

"Night, buddy." Austin said to his friend across the room.

"G'night, man." Dez replied, turning off the light.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes Austin and Dez's and Ally and Trish's first day of looking for their other half. What a day it was for them. Whew. <strong>

**Love you all so much, and am at least expecting to get to 80 reviews. :) Kidding! Kinda. Haha**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long! I was writing it and then long story short, I lost all my progress! So I had to rewrite it and I had gotten discouraged and it was just terrible!**

**So anyway! How was your christmas? Mine was wonderful and very pleasant!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognize**

* * *

><p>Ally sat on the hotel bed, watching Trish sleep like an old dog. She had been doing this for about 3 hours. 3 hours. Trish was burning day light! If they really wanted to travel all across the country to find one specific person, then they had better get a move on!<p>

After another 5 minutes, Ally had finally had it. She got up, grabbed the pillow out from under Trish, and slapped her with it. "Trish, get up."

Trish groaned, turning to the opposite side.

Ally smirked. "Fine. You leave me no choice." She climbed up on her best friend and began to bounce. "Trish. Get. Up. Now."

In one swift move, Trish pushed Ally onto the floor and got out of bed. "Fine!"it"Hey!" Ally shouted, getting up and rubbing her hip.

"Sorry, Als!" Trish yelled back, shutting the bathroom door. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I was thinking we could do something different."

Trish walked out of the bathroom with the toilet still flushing behind her. "We're not cloud watching again, are we?" She whined.

Ally smiled. "I was leaning more towards sight seeing AND cloud watching!"

* * *

><p>"Man, I'm serious!" Dez argued with his friend. "I think toothpaste cupcakes would be a great investment!"<p>

"Dez, no one would eat those. It's discusting."

"Dude, just imagine!" Dez threw his hands up and made a big gesture. "You're in a hurry to get out of the house. You're hungry and you haven't brushed your teeth. What do you do?"

"Grab a Wisp and and granola bar."

"NO!" Dez snapped. "You take a Toothpaste Cupcake and go!"

Austin rolled his eyes. "Dez... It's just-" Then was interrupted by a cranking sound coming from the engine. "Uh oh."

"What oh?"

"Something's wrong with the car..."

* * *

><p>"Ally... Do we have to?" Trish whined, dragging out the 'to'.<p>

"Come on, Trish! You'll have so much fun. I promise."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!" Before Trish could even blink, Ally was out of the car, opening her door with two towels in hand. "C'mon!" She said, grabbing her best friend's hand.

The girls went down to the beach on the Great Salt Lake. Ally skipping, Trish stomping slowly behind.

Once they arrived where Ally thought best, she laid both towels on the sand, then sat down on one, breathing a sigh of relief. "Trish, have you seen anything so beautiful?"

"Actually," Trish started, joining her friend on the ground. "I haven't." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Man!" Austin exclaimed, opening the hood. "Now the car's broken down in this random neighbor and we have no money for it!"<p>

"Hey, I know! Why don't we just ask someone for help?"

"Like, just walk up to a random house and ask someone to fix our car."

Dez nodded. "Plus I really need to pee."

Austin chuckled. "Okay. We'll give it a shot. How bout that one?" He pointed.

"Let's go!"

The boys walked up to the house and knocked a couple times. As they stood there, they heard a dog barking a a faint sound of a familiar tune.

_Oh if we could stop the world tonight_

_I think that we should try_

_Cause it_

"Get out of the way, Rocky!" Yelled a girl and continued to sing as she opened the door.

_Doesn't get better than thi-_

"AHHHHHHH! OH MY GOSH YOU'RE AUSTIN MONICA MOON AND YOU'RE DEZ WADE!" The girl about 15 screamed, hugging Austin as tight as she could. Once she let go, she continued to scream for another 2 minutes. She then cleared her throat. "Oh. I-I'm Lilly Madison Daniels, by the way." She smiled.

"So uhh..." Austin began, then Dez butted in.

"Our car broke down and we have no money to fix it. Do you know anyone who can help?"

Lilly nodded. "Of course! My grandfather and uncle are great with that sort of thing! You guys can come in while I call them."

"Thank you, Lilly!" Austin said, walking in.

"Where's your bathroom? I really gotta go!" Dez asked rather awkwardly.

"Down the hall, first door on your left."

"Thank you!" Dez yelled as he ran down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Look!" Ally gasped, pointing up at the sky. "It's a bunny on a bicycle!"<p>

"It's so not a bunny!" Trish objected. Surprisingly, Trish was really enjoying this. The scenery on top of the time she's spending with her friend just made it all worth while, "It's... It's a snowman in the snow!" though she had no imagination at all.

Ally laughed. "Okay, Trish. Okay."

Trish joined her BFF, laughing at herself. Then, for some reason, she felt the need to glance to the left of her. When she did, she saw this beautiful boy and felt slight heat from her chest. She gulped as she tapped Ally's shoulder. "Ally."

"Uh huh?" Ally asked, still totally focused on the clouds.

"Ally. I think he's the one."

Ally's eyes instantly widened. "Who?" She asked, sitting up and looking both ways.

Trish pointed in the boy's direction. "Him."

"Ooh. He's cute. Go talk to him!"

"What?! No!"

"Why not? It's possible he feels the same. You never know unless you try, Trish."

She rolled her eyes. "I hate it when you're right..." She stood up and addjested herself. She looked at Ally with question in her eyes. Ally gave her a reassuring nod. Trish exhaled, walking towards the boy. "Hi. I'm Trish."

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes, Lilly's grandfather and uncle showed up and started working on the car right away. As they were working on the car, Lilly, Austin, and Dez sat in the living room. Lilly was taking full advantage of this special occasion.<p>

"Lilly, let me ask you something." Dez said

"What is it?"

Austin rolled his eyes. "Dez, not this again."

"But, Lilly's interested! Aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, yes I am."

"See?" Dez looked at Austin then back at Lilly. "What's your opinion on Toothpaste Cupcakes?"

"Sounds strange... But at the same time, something that needs to happen. I mean, It's food that cleans your teeth. Why not?"

Dez just had a smug smile on his face.

Austin moved around in his seat, trying to figure out why the heck Lilly said that. "You know, you don't have to humor him. Say what you really think."

"Okay. It's one of the weirdesst things I've ever heard. But I watch Shane Dawson, so it's pretty normal compared to him."

"See, Dez. Weird."

"Whatever, man!"

* * *

><p>The boy smiled. "I'm Ro-"<p>

"Roger! Oh, Roger!" Yelled a blonde girl who was running down the beach. "Roger, we need to get back to the car. My parents are waiting. Oh, hi! I'm Kimmy!" Kimmy stretched out her hand.

Trish shook it and smiled. "I'm Trish."

"Nice to meet you! Anyway, c'mon, Roger."

"I'll me right there, babe."

Babe? Trish thought. Well crap.

"Alright. But hurry!" Kimmy smiled and started to run back where she came from.

"Sorry, Trish, but I gotta-"

"-It's okay." She fake smiled.

"Cool. It was great to meet you!" He said as he walked off.

"Yeah... You too..." Trish sighed, walking back to her friend.

Ally was sitting there smiling like an idiot. "So?!"

"He has a girlfriend."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Trish."

"It's fine."

They sat in silence for a short time, then Trish spoke again.

"Can we get going? I'm not really in the mood to cloud watch anymore."

"Yeah, of course."

* * *

><p>"Thanks again, Angelo and Joe!" Austin said to Lilly's grandfather and uncle.<p>

"Anytime, son."

Just as the boys were about to walk out the door, Lilly stopped them. "Austin! Dez! Wait!"

"Yeah, Lilly?"

"Can you guys sign my phone case?"

"Of course!"

Lilly handed them her phone and a Sharpie. Austin signed Rock On and Dez signed the recipe to his soon-to-be world famous toothpaste cupcakes. "Thank you guys!" Lilly pulled them in for one last hug. Once she let go, Austin and Dez looked at each other, then bent down and kissed her cheeks. She screamed, of course, then pulled out her pocket knife and quickly cut off a peice of Austin's hair. Lilly laughed evilly as she starred at the hair.

Dez and Austin were slightly horrified. "Go. Go. Go! Go!" The boys hurried into the car and drove off, leaving behind the fascinating house in Connecticut.

* * *

><p>As Ally and Trish crossed over into Colorado, and the two complete strangers, Dez and Austin, passed the Pennsylvania state line, the four each thought about their own future and who they would be spending it with.<p>

Who would've thought that this journey would take so much effort?

* * *

><p><strong>So, the ending was weird. Sorry, y'all. I was getting stumped. <strong>

**Can you guys get me to 90 reviews? I'll love you forever!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long time no see. I'm sorry about that. Like really sorry. I was in this point in the story where I just wasn't interested in it anymore. I literally couldn't write 50 words without being overcome with writer's block. It was bad. But, I pulled through and I'm really excited for you guys to read it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or any other thing you will recognize :)**

* * *

><p>Ally and Trish decided to make an emergancy mall stop in Kentucky. Okay... They were hungry and Trish wanted to go to Sephora. She insisted. Ally had to look her best at all times and she was completely out of foundation. Ally tried to convince her that she didn't need any but Trish dug her heels in. It paid off too. Not only did they get foundation, but they also got mascara, five different eye liners, and three shades of pink lipstick. Let's just say that Trish was incredibly excited.<p>

After hitting up a couple clothing stores and one random book store that Trish was reluctant to go in, they finally headed for the food court.

"I don't know, Trish..." Ally sighed as she put the cafeteria tray on the table and hung her four bags on the back of the chair.

Trish followed her best friend's movements. "What don't you know?"

"This whole trip. I'm just losing courage, y'know?"

"Ally, you can't lose courage. We've come this far, haven't we?"

"And what's happened?" She asked bluntly.

Trish paused and then frowned.

Ally nodded. "Exactly. Let's just face it... I'm bound to be alone forever." She took a bite of her sandwich.

Trish shook her head. "I refuse to believe that!" This wasn't the Allyson Dawson she grew up with. "There is someone out there for you. Remember when we left California? You were _so _excited. You were ready to find the love of your life and spend forever with them and-"

"-Trish, don't you get it?! I _am _still ready."

"Then what's the problem?"

"We've traveled almost across the country and I've met a guy in every state but he wasn't the one. None of them were _the one._" She sighed as she looked down and grabbed the star dangling from her neck. "I thought this stupid thing was supposed to _help _me."

Trish sat in silence for a moment, looking at Ally's bummed face. "Als. I'm your best friend _and _your supporter. Don't give up. You will find him someday."

Ally smiled at her friend's words but then felt the need to look over to the right. As she did, her necklace nearly scorched her hand. She gasped - mostly from the burn but also a little from shock - and her eyes grew wide. "And that someday might be today."

* * *

><p>Dez rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking at his best friend admiring a peice of plastic. "Austin, c'mon! I'm starving!" He whined.<p>

"One sec, Dez. I _gotta _listen to this Areosmith record!" Austin said excitedly as he picked up the record and put it on the player.

Dez huffed. "_Fine_." He turned around and saw the packed food court through one of the windows. An idea struck his mind. "Hey, Imma meet you at the cafeteria."

Austin was too busy rocking out.

Dez rolled his eyes, once again, and walked over to poke him.

"Dez! I said just minute!" Yelled an irritated Austin.

"Okay. Okay." Dez walked out of the record store and towards the food court. _He'll probably be in there for another hour. I'll just walk over and get a sandwich from Subway and be back in like 10 minutes._

As he stood in line, he started to think about how cool it would be if he met his true love right here in this Kentucky mall. Sure, he was just here to keep Austin company while he searched for his other half, but a guy can dream.

After he bought the sandwich, Dez started to walk back to the store when something... Someone caught his eye. She was probably the most adorable girl he had ever seen. She was tall, blonde, and had the prettiest blue eyes - they were almost like an ocean. His neck started to burn. He was so confused as to why it was doing this until he realized that it was her. She was the girl.

Dez's face started to get as red as his hair. _What do I do? What do I do? _He asked himself. This had never happened to him before. _Do I go up to her? Talk to her? Write her a letter? Stare at her?_

Just as he got up the courage to say hi to her, Austin came up. "Dude, where have you been?!"

Dez screamed. "Don't _do _that, man! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Austin snickered. "Sorry, buddy. What were you doing anyway?"

"See that girl over there?" Dez asked, pointing to the oddly dressed girl.

Austin nodded. "Yeah."

"It's her."

It took a little bit for it to register, but Austin's eyes widened. "Are you serious?!"

Dez gulped. "Yup."

"This is great! We gotta go say hi!" As Austin started to walk that way, Dez grabbed the back of his tee shirt and pulled him back.

"No way, man! We can't do that!"

"Pfft why not? You scared?"

"No! I just... Austin?" Dez waved his hand in front of his dazed friend.

Austin didn't respond. He was too busy feeling warmth on his neck as he looked at a certain brunette.

* * *

><p>As nervous as she was, Ally jumped to her feet and ran to hug the boy. "Elliot!"<p>

The grey eyed boy smiled in surprise. "Ally?!"

Their bodies smashed together, both laughing as hard as they could. "I thought I would never see you again." Ally said into his neck. But it was weird... She didn't feel that certain spark that she had felt when she first saw him.

"Same. I thought you moved to California."

"I did. But my friend and I are on a road trip."

"Oh, that's cool. My family and I are also on a raod trip."

Ally smiled. She couldn't believe that it was Elliot. She always dreamed about it being him when she was little, but she never felt anything, so how could it be? "You have to come meet my Trish!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards their table. "Trish! This is Elliot! Elliot, this is Trish."

"Nice to meet you, Trish." Elliot smiled as he stretched out his hand.

Trish smirked, taking his hand and shaking it. "You too."

Ally sat down. Elliot followed rather awkwardly. "So, how have you been?" Asked Ally.

"Great, great! My sister just got married."

"The one that always bullied everyone?"

"That's the one."

"Wow! Who would've thought..."

"I _know_!"

"Hold up." Trish interrupted, confused. "You two _know _each other?"

"Oh yeah! Remember that summer I went to Arts & Crafts camp?"

Trish nodded.

"He was my basket weaving buddy there." Ally grinned.

"_Basket weaving_?"

"Yeah." Elliot spoke up. "I'll never forget the first day she walked into the weaver's tent."

Ally gazed, dreamily, into his eyes. "He said my baskets were unbe-weavable." Ally and Elliot laughed.

Trish looked horrified.

* * *

><p>"Dude." Austin finally spoke up. "I gotta go talk to her."<p>

"Who?"

Austin pointed.

Dez's jaw dropped. "Do you know who that is?"

"The girl who stole my heart."

"That's Kira Starr."

"Jimmy Starr's daughter?!" Jimmy Starr owns one of the biggest record labels in the country. Austin always dreamed about being signed by Starr Records.

Dez nodded.

"Crap. If I go and talk to her, she'll think I'm just one of those guys who dates her just so they could get signed by her dad."

"I still say you go for it. And if it's not meant to be, so be it."

"Okay." Austin said. "Okay, I can do this."

"Yeah you can! You're Austin Moon!"

"I'm Austin Moon!" He yelled as he ran up to Kira.

Kira's face was confused. "What?"

"Uh..." _Now what am I supposed to do?!_ "I'm Austin Moon. And you are?"

"Kira Starr."

"Cool! You're Jimmy Starr's daughter, aren't you?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Yes. And if you're one of those jerks who just comes to me just bacuse of my dad then-"

"-No, I'm not one of those guys!"

"How can I believe you?"

"Go out with me. One date."

"Hmm... Let me think about it. No." She said before she walked off.

Austin was crushed. He slowly walked back to Dez who was standing with that blonde girl. "Dez?"

"Hey, Austin! This is Carrie."Dez smile turned into a concerned frown when he noticed Austin's expression. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"I guess she wasn't the one..."

"Aw man... I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. But, you know what's weird? I still feel the way I felt when I saw her. Like she's right behind me or something."

"Weird."

"Hey, Dezzie?" Carrie spoke up.

"What is it, babe?"

_They already have pet names for each other? They just met like two seconds ago. Ugh... Couples. _Austin thought.

"I have to go. We're going to Georgia for a family reunion."

"Hey, we'll follow you!"

Carrie's face brightened up."Okay! C'mon, let's go!"

"C'mon, Austin!" Dez yelled as he was pulled.

"Coming." Austin announced halfheartedly.

* * *

><p>As she and Elliot were reminiscing about the old days, Ally's necklace started to get colder. She wondered why. She thought she was sitting with <em>the <em>guy. The guy she would spend forever with. Why was her necklace getting cool? "Elliot? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Ally gulped. "Did your necklace heat up when you saw me?"

Elliot's eyebrows knitted together. "No, it didn't. I thought we were just old friends getting reacquainted, y'know? I-I have a girlfriend, Ally."

"Oh! Yeah, no, I know. We're just... old friends. I hope you and your girlfriend are very happy."

He smiled. "Thanks. We are. Anyway, I gotta get going. It was great talking to you again, Ally."

"Yeah, you too." Ally watched Elliot walk off and disappear. "Trish... What just happened?"

"I honestly have no idea..."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I <em>hope <em>I had you guys thinking that they would meet in this chapter. Hehehehe. Evilness.**

**If it got bad towards the end I'm sorry. I was getting really tired. :|**


	9. Chapter 9

**Long time no see. I'm SO SORRY! I've just been kinda meh lately. But whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else.**

* * *

><p>Austin laid his head against the wall, crossed his arms and sighed as hundreds of murmurs filled the gigantic room. He realized how stupid going to Dez's girlfriend-of-2-days' family reunion really was. He didn't know anybody at all - with the exception of Carrie. But he didn't feel like talking to her because then Dez would walk over and join the conversation and then Austin would be a third wheel. Who would want that?<p>

As another sigh escaped Austin's lips, his best friend joined him on the wall. "What's wrong, man?"

Dez sighed as well. "It's just that Carrie isn't spending _any_ time with me."

Austin snickered. "Dez, this is her _family_ reunion. Of course she's gonna wanna spend more time with her family than you. Sure, you guys are a couple but what's two hours when you've got forever?"

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." Austin said with a smile.

The boys giggled for a little bit before the humming of the Dillon family was the dominant sound again.

"Dez?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"You think she's out there?"

"Oh, I know she's out there. I mean, if _I_ can find my forever, then so can you."

Austin smiled at his friend's words. _My forever._

* * *

><p>"So it's gonna be forever or its gonna go down in flames. You can tell me when it's over if the high was worth the pain. Got a long list of ex lovers, they'll tell you I'm <em>insane<em>. Cuz you know I love the players and _you love the game!_ Cuz we're young and we're reckless. We'll take this way too far. It'll leave you breathless or with a _nasty_ scar. Got a long list of ex lovers, they'll tell you I'm _insane_. But I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name."

Ally reached over and turned down the radio. "Trish, I've got a really good feeling about today!"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. Like it's gonna happen today or something."

Trish smiled. "You never know." She then started to turn Blank Space back up when Ally turned it down again.

"No I mean I have a _really_ good feeling."

"I got it." Trish said, half snickering and half annoyed. "Now can you stop turning the volume down before the song ends?"

"Sorry." Ally said just before blasting the music. She started banging her head and singing along, when she heard something outside. She, again, rotated the volume button.

"Ally!?"

"Shhh!" Ally quickly interrupted Trish. "Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Ally pulled off into the parking lot of an old Alabama gas station and got out.

"Ally?" Trish called, unbuckling and following her best friend.

Ally stopped right in front of a boy playing the guitar, singing one of her favorite songs.

"That God blessed the broken road, that lead me straight to you." He sang as he grinned at Ally.

Ally's heart melted as her necklace felt like it was on fire. _This is the guy._

* * *

><p>"Oh, Austin, you're just the cutest little thing ever." Carrie's aunt Shelly commented, pinching his cheeks. "I could just eat you up!"<p>

Austin laughed awkwardly as he pulled her fingers off of his face. "Thanks... Mrs. Shelly..." He looked over and saw a pretty blonde girl giggling at him. He smiled at her, causing her to giggle even more. He brushed his hair back with his fingers and decided to approach the girl, beginning to feel heat radiate from his necklace. "Sup, I'm Austin."

She smiled, beginning to feel her necklace heat up as well. "Sup, I'm Piper."

Austin looked down and saw the surfboard pendent on her chest. "Cool necklace."

Piper grabbed her necklace and smiled. "Thanks. I never really knew what it was until my family and I went on vacation a couple years back and I learned how to surf."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It was so cool cuz like right after my first wipe out, it's like it was telling me that surfing was my calling or something. I bet it sounds crazy but-"

"-No. It doesn't sound crazy at all." Austin grinned. It was so easy to talk to Piper. It was almost as if she was the one.

"What does yours mean?" Piper asked, pointing to his necklace.

He looked down to remind himself. "I'm not really sure other than the fact that my last name is Moon."

"Well that's cool."

"Not as cool as yours. I mean like... It's like it predicted your future or something."

"True, but-"

"-Oh, Austin!" Carrie exclaimed, joining in on their conversation. "I see you've met my sister!"

* * *

><p>Ally blushed. "That's one of my favorite songs."<p>

"Me too! My momma used to sing it to me all the time when I was little." The boy said in his handsome southern accent, putting his guitar down and reaching out his hand. "I'm Gavin. Gavin Young."

"Ally Dawson." Ally introduced, returning the shake.

Gavin grinned, realizing his necklace was getting warmer and warmer by the second. "I haven't seen you around these parts."

"Well, that's because I'm not from here. I'm from California."

"Ah. Shoulda known. You got that fancy west coast accent."

Ally laughed. "West coast accent? Is that even a thing?"

"I dunno." Gavin's laughter followed hers. "So whatchya doin in Berrymay, Alabama?"

"My friend, Trish," She began, gesturing to her best friend standing next to her. "and I are on a road trip. It's the summer after our graduation, so y'know."

"Ah, that's so cool. My buddy, Jace, and I have been wantin to do that for a while but we just haven't."

Ally glanced down at Gavin's guitar. "Hey, mind if I play a little something?"

"Nah, be my guest."

She smiled, picking it up and sitting down. Her fingers began to strum the chords to one of her original songs. "I've been wishing for something missing to fill this empty space. To show the person behind the curtain. So you'll understand who I really am."

Gavin's face glowed, amazed. Her voice was so perfect. Just like her.

* * *

><p>"So, you're Carrie's sister..." Austin said slowly.<p>

Piper giggled. "Heh yup! I didn't mention it cuz... Well she's my sister."

Austin laughed. "I get it. But she's pretty cool. I mean, I have to say that otherwise Dez would kill me, but it's true."

"Yeah I love her but sometimes she just doesn't make sense."

Austin smirked. "Hey, you wanna get outta here?"

"What?"

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Austin, this is my family reunion."

"And do you know anyone here?"

Piper hesitated.

"C'mon. Let's go get some froyo or something."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but..." She smiled. "Sure."

Austin instantly grabbed her hand and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Wow." Gavin admired. "You're amazing."<p>

Ally blushed once again. "Thanks."

"She also wrote that song." Trish added, quickly.

"You did?"

"I... dabble in song writing a little."

"Ally, that's more than dabbling. You've got a real talent."

"Thank you, Gavin."

He snapped his fingers. "We should write a duet together!"

"What?"

"Me and you should write a song together!"

"I-I dunno..."

"Oh, come on, Ally." Trish said. "What could hurt?"

"Exactly."

"Well..."

"Please?"

"Okay. We can write a song together."

"Yes! You won't regret it!"

"What won't she regret?" Asked a young man, walking up.

"Jace! This is Ally and she has agreed to write a duet with me!"

"Bad idea." Jace joked.

"Shutup." Gavin playfully hit his arm.

"Ow." Jace laughed, rubbing his arm before turning around. "And who's this?"

Trish looked up into his dark green eyes and instantly fell in love. "I'm Trish."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's shortish. I'm getting tired and I have a perfect idea for the next chapter. Speaking of which; next chapter is the last of this story. ;( Don't be sad! Be excited! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Haha! I'm dumb! I ****_totally_**** forgot that plan I mentioned in the last chapter! I really should write these things down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognize in this last chapter**

* * *

><p>Ally and Gavin devoted the rest of the day to writing that song. They had just gotten to the second verse when Ally realized how much she enjoyed writing a song with someone else. She had always written by herself. Trish would help her, but then Ally would scrap the ideas because they were all so self centered. One song that Trish suggested was called I'm So Much Better Than You.<p>

Gavin knew that this song would be a hit from the beginning. Once he heard Ally's voice, he was sold. On the song and her. He sensed something very special about Ally. He wished so much to get to know her more.

"Stuck on you-oo-oo. Me and you. You-ooo." Ally smiled as they finished the song. "That was great!"

"Yeah, it was!" Gavin exclaimed, holding his hand up for a high five.

Ally returned the slap. "You're a great song writer, Gavin."

"Not as great as you! I mean, 'just like glue' was genius!"

She blushed. "Thanks."

"Hey," Gavin snapped his fingers. "I've got a great idea! I heard that there's gonna be a music festival in Miami. We should go together!"

"Like... _Together_ together?"

"Well, with Trish and Jace, anyway."

"I-I don't know."

"C'mon, Ally! Bruno Mars is gonna be there. I remember you tellin' me how much you like him."

"I'll have to ask Trish."

"Ask me what?"

* * *

><p>Austin and Piper had such an amazing time together. It was as if they knew each other since birth. True love perhaps? Austin sure felt that way. He spent the rest of the day just getting to know Piper. Finding out her likes, dislikes, hobbies, pet peeves. Everything. Piper enjoyed every minute of it. She never knew a guy who cared to know this much stuff about her. Could this be a sign? She thought. She had been told stories of the "True Love Necklace" ever since she was little. But she never completely believed in it. Not until Austin, anyway. Austin gave her the hope of having her other half. She, then, began to fear that they would start moving too fast. It seemed as if Austin was all in already. But was Piper?<p>

"Austin?" Piper asked, trying so hard to get a word into Austin's nervous/excited rambling.

"I'm serious, Piper. I think you and Carrie should come back to Maine with us and it-"

"-Austin?"

"-would be amazing because then all four of us would be together and we would be happy and-"

"-Austin!"

That got his attention. "Yeah?"

"Slow down. We _just_ met today. What's the hurry in all of this?"

Austin sighed. "I'm sorry, Piper. It's just... I've been imagining this moment for so long. It almost feels like a dream cuz I've waited so long. Like, this doesn't seem real or something."

"Austin, I'm real. This is all real. But, I just think we need to take things slow."

"Why take things slow when you know it's true love?"

True love. Now that got Piper's goat. Yeah, her necklace got hot, but did that _really_ mean anything? She wasn't so sure. "I... I would just be more comfortable if we did."

"Alright. I understand."

Piper smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Austin blushed. That kiss reassured him that this was the real thing. Piper was the one.

* * *

><p>While waiting for the new duo to finish their song, Trish and Jace hit it off right away. Jace seemed almost too good to be true. He was funny, rude, sarcastic, sweet. Everything Trish wanted in a guy. She swore a guy like Jace could never exist. But there he was, being all perfect. Jace thought the same thing of Trish. She was so outspoken and down-to-earth. Just the type of girl to keep him on his toes. He liked it. He liked her.<p>

"Ask me what?" Trish asked after hearing her name spoken.

"Do you want to go to Miami? Gavin said that there's going to be a music festival there and Bruno Mars is going to preform!"

Trish's jaw dropped. "No way?! That's awesome! Yeah, I wanna go!"

"Sweet!"

Trish paused and looked over at her possible love. "What about Jace?"

"Ah man, I wish I could, Trish. But I gotta stay here. My momma's been sick for a while and I havta take care of her."

"Oh..." Trish said, frowning. "I understand. A guy can't just abandon his mom."

"I hope you know, though," Jace added, taking her hand into his. "that if the circumstances were different, I would go with you in a heartbeat."

Trish blushed as they intertwined their fingers. Then she was overcome with sadness. She had just met and started falling in love with this amazing boy, and now she was leaving him. "Ally, I can't go."

"What? why?"

Trish gazed into Jace's eyes, longingly.

Ally saw the look in her eyes and understood. Her best friend was in love. Before she could say anything, Jace finally realized what Trish meant and protested. "Trish, you shouldn't stay here with me. You should go with them and enjoy yourself."

"But, Jace, I-"

"-I have nothing to offer here." He interrupted. "Besides, you'll be back. It's not like you're staying in Miami forever."

Ally and Gavin got in the car and started it up, while Trish stared into Jace's loving eyes, trying to make her decision.

"Go." Jace whispered just before softly kissing her lips and letting go of her hands.

Trish stood in silence for a couple seconds as she watched Jace walk back to his house. She then got in the car, buckled up, and rubbed her eyes.

Ally wanted to comfort her best friend. "You okay, Trish?"

"I'm fine." She snapped back.

* * *

><p>Dez was having an unbeliebable amount of fun at Carrie's family reunion. They took him in as if he was already one of them. He thought that that was a good sign. Her family loves him! This was increible!<p>

Carrie, on the other hand, felt the opposite. She had wondered if she made a mistake choosing Dez. Yes, she loved him as much as a girl could love a boy she just met. But there was something off. Something in her heart. She had felt these same feelings for another boy a couple years back. But Carrie didn't realize those feelings until they returned when she met Dez. Now, she kept going back and forth from Dez to finding that other boy. She finally had come to a decision. A decision that would break Dez's heart.

"Dezi, can I talk to you over here for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." Dez got up from the table surrounded by Carrie's laughing relatives, thinking that she was about to do something really romantic. "What's up, babe?"

Carrie hesitated. "I... I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What?!" His eyes grew the size of his head. "B-but why?"

She shook her head, unable to say the words. She finally found her voice and choked out, "You should go." just before running off.

Heartbroken, Dez trudged to the door. He looked back, just to make sure Carrie wasn't joking or anything like that. No one. So, he walked outside and dialed his best bud, hoping Austin wasn't busy with his now ex girlfriend's sister.

Austin picked up and Dez told him everything.

"Alright, we'll be right there." He told Dez while unlocking the car.

Just as they pulled up, Dez hopped right in, moping. "I just wanna get as far away from here as possible."

"Well, I hear there's a music festival in Miami. That's like 9 hours away."

Dez nodded as he sniffled and turned toward the window. "Yeah, that's fine."

Austin looked over at the pretty blonde girl. "Piper, you wanna come?"

"You know what? I do. I'm just as upset with my sister as Dez is. I can't _believe_ she would do something like this!"

"Well then, let's head to Miami!"

* * *

><p>"Dang." Trish marveled at the amount of people. "It is <em>crowded<em>."

Ally nodded with her jaw open, turning onto the next level of the parking garage.

"How many people do you think are here?"

"Could be almost a million." Gavin spoke up, in awe.

Trish scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Ooh!" Ally exclaimed, gaining Gavin and Trish's attention. "There's a parking space!"

"Well hurry up and get it!"

Ally quickly sped up, turned the wheel, and braked just in time to beat the other person to it.

"Nice parkin' skills, Ally." Gavin said. Yet another reason to love her.

"Why thank you! It is one of my many talents!"

As they got out of the car, Gavin looked at his phone. "We still have another hour till the festival starts. What should we do?"

"I saw this cool looking music store a in front of the mall. Let's go there!"

"Sounds good to me." Trish said.

Gavin put his arm around Ally. "Me too."

* * *

><p>"This place looks awesome!" Austin shouted excitedly. "Look at all these people!"<p>

"Look at all those instruments."

"Where?!"

Dez pointed out the window. "Over there. At Sonic Boom."

"Duuuuude! We're so going in there!" The exhilarated blonde boy turned into the first parking spot he saw.

Piper rolled her eyes. Though she didn't mind this spontaneous trip to Florida, she did, however, mind Austin's enthusiasm. She assumed that they would be in there for hours upon hours. Probably even past the music festival, which is the whole reason they came in the first place.

"Let's go!"

"Yay..." Piper and Dez groaned in unison.

* * *

><p>Trish, Gavin, and Ally oohed and ahhed as they walked through the door. Everything about this store was amazing. The color, the music sign, the grand piano, and that tower made completely out of instruments.<p>

"Wow." An astonished Trish let out. "This place is-"

"-Beautiful." Ally interrupted. "Look at that piano."

"You wanna play it?" Gavin asked, smirking.

"Do I ever!"

Ally and Gavin ran over to the piano like two little children trying to catch the ice cream truck. Just before Ally sat down, she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't play it..."

"Well, why not?"

She pointed to the sign on top of the instrument. _Please do not play the piano._

"Bummer..."

* * *

><p>Austin almost fainted from his gasping. This was his paradise. He can play any instrument in existence and this store had <em>all<em> of them. He he gasped once more. "Dez, Dez, Dez, Dez, Dez! Get out your video camera and film me playing these drums!"

For once, since Carrie dumped him, Dez smiled with joy. "On it!" He yelled, following his best friend's movements.

The loud banging severely irritated Ally. She leaned over to Trish and whispered, "Doesn't that guy know he's not supposed to play on those?"

Trish shrugged. Frankly, she didn't care at all. The only thing she cared about in that moment was why she was feeling her necklace overheat. Jace was back in Alabama.

Ally decided to do something about it, seeing that no one had already done it. She ran over to the boy with the drum sticks and whistled.

Austin immediatly stopped, looking up at Ally and feeling heat. A different kind of heat than what he had felt before. What the heck did this mean?

Ally felt the same kind of different warmth, but chose to ignore it. She figured Gavin was admiring her like he always does or something like that. "Did you not see the 'Please do not play the drums' sign?"

Austin flipped his hair, flirtingly. "It's okay, I'm an awesome drummer!"

Just the sound of his voice caused her necklace to scorch her chest. Ally's eyes widened as she realized everything. "You." She said in between breaths. "It's you."

Austin began to feel butterflies in his stomach and his heart beating out of his chest as well as his burning moon pendent. "Y-you're the one."

Dez was grinning from ear to ear. Not _only_ did his best friend since birth find his other half, he also caught the _whole thing on camera! _He was way too distracted to realize that his forever was standing in that very room as well...

Trish rushed over to her BFF. "Ally! Gavin is talking to some blonde girl and he seems pretty interested in her!" She paused, seeing Ally lovingly stare into the guy that was playing the drums' eyes. "And you seem pretty interested in him."

Dez sniffled, still holding up the camera. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah. It is." Trish smiled. Ally had finally found him. In all honesty, she didn't really trust Gavin, so she was happy that she found her guy. Just then, her chest started boiling with heat. "Wait a minute..." Trish turned her head and looked at the strange, crying red head.

Dez has the same searing feeling from his necklace as he looked over at the beautiful, curly haired girl. He gasped, dropping his camera and running to hug her. "It's you!"

The Trish rolled her eyes. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

* * *

><p>In the end, everything turned out perfectly.<p>

Gavin and Piper ended up with each other and are very happy.

After their 10th and most romantic date, Austin proposed. Unlike Piper, who was scared of moving too fast, Ally wasn't. After all, why take things slow when you _know_ it's true love?

It was a magnificent Christmas Eve wedding. The stars and moon shined as bright as the sun. Austin's parents and Ally's father were over the moon! Yes, they were sad that they decided to stay in Miami, but they understood. It was where they met and they seemed very happy there.

Once they got back from their honeymoon, Austin and Ally offered to buy Sonic Boom. The owner couldnt refuse them.

They both graduated from the best music school in Miami and were expecting their first child, Ashley Marie Moon!

After Ashley came two more little miracles: Alexander Marcus and Alana Madison.

As for Trish and Dez, they're happily married, though Trish was rather reluctant. Dez finally broke her down after Ashley was born. Trish realized how much she wanted Austin and Ally's happiness. Dez was that happiness. Even though she knew she was destined to love him, she couldn't stand him. But that all changed when he kissed her.

They helped out at Sonic Boom all the time. In fact, there wasn't a single moment when they _weren't_ there.

The March following their 1st anniversary, Trish gave birth to their son, Cameron August Wade.

Dez became a household name after a successful movie came out that he directed. The whole group was over joyed.

Within 2 years, they had two more kids: Mackynzie Arianna and Jacob Ashton.

The point is, these four people found their forever. They will never forget this incredible journey.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! <strong>

**That concludes The Journey! I hope you all loved this story as much I did. Thank you all so much for having the patience that went with this story. I'm sure it got pretty annoying at times. ;) **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
